City of the Demons
by Vasilisa Dragomir
Summary: Set 6 years after City of Glass, Clary and Jace are married. They have a evil thing.This evil thing could grant all of Valentine's hopes and wishes. Could Clary and Jace stop this thing? This thing that they created. ADOPTION
1. Everyone comes together

**HI! This is my first Fanfic so I'm trying! Just to let you all know this is going to be a while between each chapter. I'm very busy but I'll try! It place 6 years after the city of glass. Jace and Clary are married. Luke and Jocelyn are married and have 1 kid named Leo who is a girl. This is a spoiler if you haven't read "City of Glass"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. **

Chapter 1

"Clary, are you ok?" Jace said looking worried wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said reassuring him. He looks so serious but I did feel a little of. It's my first time from the battle at Alicante that Jace is letting me be bait for the Demon. Jace though just polymerized the Demon.

"Let's get home… you messed up all you make-up already!" Isabelle said agitated.

"Yes, let's go home, Clary." Jace whispering and smiling with that signature smile he always gives me. Isabelle got out her phone and called Simon. She sounded like sorta arguing with him, but she always called it persuading.

"I got us a ride back to the institute. Simon said he will be here in 10 minutes." Isabelle said.

"To bad Alec not here, he ever misses out on a demon hunt, especially in the Pandemonium." Jace said

"Well when I called him, he told me 'I have more important thing to do then hunt demon all my life, just give me a break once' and I told him ok." I said telling him.

"I wonder what up with him and Magnus, there hanging out more together than ever. This is his second time he misses out on Demon hunting." Isabelle said

Then we heard the screeching of breaks and Jace let go of me, unwrapping his arms letting all the warmness go. It was Simon.

"Get in. I haven't got all day. I feel sometimes you guys are taking advantage just because I'm a vampire who could be out in the sun." he said shutting up as Isabelle gave him a sideways glance.

"Yeah fangs we love taking rides in this car of yours it so… rejoicing." Jace said being his normal arrogance self. I elbowed him and he gave those apologetic eyes and we snuggle close together me putting my head into his neck.

We were at the institute within 15 minutes feeling like seconds of sleep. Jace was shaking me and ordering for me to wake up.

"Clary… Clarissa… wake up were at the institute…Clary…" he said so softly like an Angel. I then slowly woke up and walk out of Simon's band Van said my thanks not noticing anything going on around me.

"Jace, I gonna go take a shower" I said

"Is that an invitation." He said although I could hear it that clearly because the door was already closed and I already had the shower running. I wash my red curly hair and the makeup off and washed up. I forgot my clothes, Jesus I'm gonna have to walk out with just the towel. I just could draw the portal grab some clothes and a panty.

I drew the symbol for the portal. Hard to believe I invented it, it seems everybody using it. A turn out nobody was in our bedroom. So, I decide to get dress there. I finished getting dress and then drew it again walking through placing the towel neatly on the towel rack and walking back through before it closed. When I walked back in Jace was on the bed and looking at the portal sitting in an upright position.

"Hi" I said so nervously not knowing what he was going to say or do.

"Clary, Clary, Clary I see where slacking off. Can't walk down the hallway and back up." He said teasing me.

I was walking up to him. I kept walking till there was no more room between us and I kissed him. I felt the warmth of his lips on mine. He intensified it even more at one point I had to break the kiss because I ran out of breath. He then rolled on top of me.

Then clothed started coming off. He was studying my body and tracing it with his mouth. We've been preparing so nothing bad could happen. So we were having it safely. Thanks to Isabelle and Alec we had the whole institute to ourselves.

The next morning when I woke up Jace was already up and training with Alec. He didn't even notice me until he had Alec on the floor in a head –lock.

"Good Moring! Want anything for breakfast?" I said

"Yes, darling, I want all your love with you on the side." Jace replied kissing my forehead

"You guys need a room." Alec said out of pure disturbance

"Well it look like that were you were last night with Magnus." Jace snapped. Alec did not have a combat. So he stood shut up. While, I flipped the pancakes, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, Jocelyn, Luke and Leo walked in.

"Well, it nice to see I'm going to have to make a lot of pancakes." I said

"You sure are kiddo." Luke replied


	2. Jace, I'm pregnat

**Wow! Uhm… I felt I got nowhere in the first chapter, so this is when the big news happens!**

Chapter 2

"Leo, do you want to sleep; with Mommy and Daddy or in your own bedroom?" I asked her.

"I wanna sleep by myself because I'm a big girl know" she said in her sweet 3 year old talk who is really 5. I was taking her into a room connected with Luke and Jocelyn incase anything went wrong.

After I left Leo fast asleep, I went to go take a shower. As always I scrub all the dirt from gardening in the Institute greenhouse with Jace all day. When I went to open the medicine cabinet out came a kotex. I thought when I have ever missed a month. I had a box of pregnancy test ready for an emergency. This was definitely one.

_Pause_

Oh my god! How is this possible? I should have known Jace should have worn condoms! But, with those prevent pregnancy pills. I forgot to take it the other night. How was I supposed to tell Jace? There only one person I could go to for girl talk, who wouldn't yell at me. Isabelle.

I created a portal to go straight to her room. She was awake reading "How to make the best food in Italy!" and then she screamed

"!"

"I'm sorry; I just really need to talk to someone! I don't wanna talk to my mom now."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Isabelle, I'm …"

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm an aunt?"

"Yeah." I said drawing the symbol for the portal and it opening. Uh… she doesn't understand! Jace and I talked about having kids. He said he wanted to prevent have any kids, until the time was right. He never said anything about accidents.

When I walk in Jace was in the bedroom sitting on the bed. He had one of those 'what wrong look'. I had to tell him. It was going to be the baby bump or him knowing through my mouth. So here my only chance…

"Jace, honey…I know you've notice there's been something wrong with me and I have been denying your right to know…"

"I'm sorry but where are we going with this, let's just skip the whole apology and tell me what's wrong with you." He said so seriously but full of passion and curiosity.

"Jace, I'm pregnant" he had his mouth hanging open and his golden eyes went blank and he went utterly speechless for the rest of the night.


	3. Apoligies

**Hi, sorry for not updating as quickly as I should of. I have lots of exit projects and I am trying to get it all done to doing what I do best. Here is Chapter 3.**

I always felt this strange guilt fall over, as I slept.

When I woke up I smelled something very strange. It was the smell of toast. I loved toast and Jace knew it. I took the fastest shower imaginable (figure of speech) and I got a sun dress and flip-flops and a pair of black Gucci sunglasses. When I got to the kitchen, Jace was already halfway to me ready to kiss me. And I closed the space between us. There was nothing in between us, not even air.

"I am so sorry, Jace. I know you said that you wanted to wait till the right moment to have kids…" He cut me off saying …

"No, Clary this is the right moment. Don't you see it? Valentine and Sebastian is dead the people who love you are all here to support you. This is the best moment. Last night, I was thinking and I know it sound crazy but Ithuriel warned me about the baby having special gifts, like you and me." He said in one breath take.

"Wow that's amazing because I had that same dream. He said 'Clarissa be very careful for whom is in your womb will be very gifted like you and your Jace. He won't be a demon but he won't be good as an angel.' Or something likes that"

We stared at each other for a while.

"Clary, whatever happens we will be able to help our child. He has to loving parents that will never do anything to make him go mad he will be an angel to us."

"I love you, Jace."

"I love you, too."

The rest of the day was calling people letting them know. We even had to call the inquisitor and since we all knew where is would be the safest place to have it was here in the Institute.

As Jace and I was talking we had decided to build a house for our knew family in Alicante on the Wayland Manor. Jace said it would be the best place for the baby to grow up in.

Know all we needed was the baby name.

Alec at that moment came bursting in "Hey… Sorry for interrupting but we have major Demon trouble down at 42nd street."

_Hours later…_

"Clary, uhm … I don't want you to demon hunt with us anymore until after the pregnancy at least."

"So what am I suppose to do while you're off fighting demons? Watch the Golden Girls that he gave Alec."

"Guess so, just until next week when we are in Alicante when we both won't have to fight Demons for the next 8 and ½ months."

"Fine, Jace. I will just be locked up in this old stuffy place with Leo. Take her to the park, go get ice cream, get some coffee…" he cut me off

"NO Coffee."

"Fine then I'll get some soda."

"No soda either. This baby will be born as healthy as a horse."

"Fine Jace I'll have some Sunny D and a doughnut."

"I love you Clary."


	4. The House

**Okay, so here is a better chapter and I hope you will all love it. Someone has pointed out spelling, I'm not all that great at it but I'm trying. I hope you enjoy chapter 4.**

**Disclaimers: I do not: I repeat: I. Do. Not. Own the Mortal Instrument Series. **

**Chapter 4**

_Exactly one month after telling Jace_

Jace was holding me tight making sure I didn't fall on this grassy field. He had me blindfolded and the blind fold was long and wide covering my eyes fully. I knew we were in Alcinate, somewhere on a meadow or maybe a field. It was warm outside and the heat was blazing in my skin and I felt cool though with Jace's hand on me.

"Where almost there, Clary." He said I felt almost every 5 minutes.

Then he said "Where here!"

I said "Know take this blindfold of me, so I may see why you dragged me from my hour of morning shower time." I sort of giggled but looking at him knowing he was trying to see what I was laughing about.

Jace's hands were wrapping around my neck so he could take the blindfold of my head without pulling my hair. When it fell to the ground I knew exactly where we were, but it was so different. We were at the 'newly constructed' Wayland Manor.

Jace then interrupted my train of thought when he said "Do you like it?"

I simply replied "It's beautiful!" and it was true. It was a stone house, even with a tower. You could even see the horses stable from here and the garden was… nothing words can even describe. It was perfect.

"I love it! Wow, Jace this is amazing! Were really are going to be moving here?" I was losing my balance and Jace was holding me up.

"Would you like to go inside?"

"Yes, I would."

When I walked in everything was even more perfect then when I left. As soon as you walked in you saw a coat hanger and key holder. Then you saw the living room. Where you saw sofas, loveseats, lazy boy chair all made from the same green sway material. Then there were 2 side tables with copper lamp with shade the same color as the sofa and a coffee table with a bouquet of different type of roses. Even some were green.

Then next it just past a wall around the corner was the kitchen in stainless steel. Everything was silver and clean, even the chairs to sit up on the counter. The kitchen led to a dining room with a long mahogany table the color of red maple tree leaves. And there were green plates set in a fashionable order. It was gorgeous. Then from there you walked back into the living room. But know you saw a set of glass stair, a clear that was clean and you could see.

It led us to a whole floor of entertainment. Games, TV, movies, music, records and so much more were surrounding me. The Jace led me up some clearer stair the led to a hall way with rooms.

"This is my favorite part of the house. The rest is okay and it all baby safe. But the rest didn't take your breath away this will." He said.

It was the nursery.

We didn't even know if it was a girl or a boy. The bedroom was sea foam green with a creamy French vanilla ceiling with an angel painted on it. Not just any angel but Ithuriel. It was so beautiful that I was about to cry when Jace pulled me to his shoulder and said "Clary, I love you and that baby of ours. I will do anything if we could to protect it. I want to train it, the way Valentine trained me but for good."

"Jace, I trust you. I know you would never train the baby for anything evil, but remember I want to be just as much as part of this baby's life as you do." I said.

"I love you Clary so much, you don't know how much."

"Oh trust me; I know how much you love me."

"No, Clary, you don't. You could not know how much I possibly love you for you have seen the master bedroom."

_The next day…_

I woke up screaming… for I dreamt the worst thing a mother could possibly dream of. Jace was already holding me. Saying "…its okay, Clarissa, I'm here. Just tell me what you dreamt of."

"I dreamt of our baby, Jace. He wasn't a baby though, he look like… my father… and he was at our grave… he was saying thank you to us that he gave all his wishes to what grandfather asked him to do. What he couldn't accomplish, what he could. He was him, but he had red hair like mine and he had your eyes. It was our baby, but it was Valentines soul. Our baby was gushing black liquid exactly like a demon and he was laughing." I started to cry again.

Then Jace said "That funny because I dreamt the same thing except the person who was on our grave was our daughter and she had my hair and your eyes but Valentine soul. But, everything will be okay Clarissa. I promise. Were just two young worried parents not knowing what going to come out of everything?"

"Your right Jace, but Ithuriel warning and know this dream. We are dreaming the same thing." I said trying to stop the sobs.

"I know these are not the most assuring words Clary, but whatever happen we are ready. We have been through so much to give up here." I accepted his reassuring word even though he thought it was not while I poured myself fresh orange juice that Jace just squeezed.

"I hope you are right, Jace." I said


	5. Author Note Not a Chapter

**Author Note:**

**Hi! As you can see this is my first Fan fiction and I am trying extremely hard! I am not well with spelling and the grammar, but I come out with great stories at the end. I would ask for your opinion:**

**Should the baby be a boy or girl?**

**If you said the baby should be a girl, should it have Jace's hair and Clary's eyes or Clary's hair and Jace eyes? **

**If you said the baby should be a boy, should it have Jace's hair and Clary's eyes or Clary's hair and Jace eyes? **

**Should it be twins?**

**If you want twins should it be girl/girl, boy/boy or girl/boy?**

**Should the twins be Identical or fraternal twins?**

**For twin if you said one or both of the babies should be a girl, should it have Jace's hair and Clary's eyes or Clary's hair and Jace eyes? **

**For twin if you said one or both of the babies should be a boy, should it have Jace's hair and Clary's eyes or Clary's hair and Jace eyes? **

**Then the biggest question of them all!**

**What should the baby's name be?**

**I had a few options:**

**Boy**

**Girl**

**Angel**

**Peter**

**Ithuriel**

**Raziel**

**Stefan (in honor of Jace real dad)**

**Edward (if you really do like this one okay)**

**Jace Junior ( I don't really like that one a friend thought of it)**

**Angelica**

**Hope**

**Destiny**

**Larissa (that my real name but I thought it was cute because Clary real name is Clarissa)**

**Jacqueline**

**Ithuria**

**Rachel**

**-Larissa Maria Ramos (a.k.a. Vasilisa Dragmir)**

**Could you please press the button that says reply! You guys make the story!**


	6. Boy or Girl

**I am sorry for not updating sooner! I am waiting for reviews to see what the baby is going to be. I actually got only 2 ideas. One could go into the other. I'm just waiting to what other people have to say. But in the meantime here's another chapter gainer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series Cassandra Clare does.**

**Chapter 5**

_**Dream**_

"_Jace… Jace… Jace…where are you?"_

"_I warned you not to continue, Clarissa! Your baby will kill. He is Valentine. He has what Valentine wanted. But, he doesn't have to use anybody to do it."_

"_Ithuriel, what is so wrong with this baby. It has angel blood from me and Jace…" He cut her off._

"_Do you know what happens when you have to much good?"_

_Clary shook her head no._

"_You go evil… you go insane… you won't know what to do with all that power, and use it in places you think is right."_

"_But, Jace and I will teach it good and evil… we will teach it good, and how to use it."_

"_You don't understand Clarissa… you, yourself, don't know how we angels have our power and contain it… we are taught great discipline, that no great being could have taught us, we learn how to give to people gifts so we won't go insane. Clarissa, do as you wish but you will only bring death to those you love, and yourself. "_

I woke up…

Jace was not by my side, and I found struggle sitting up as the baby bump got bigger. I managed walking down to the kitchen where Jace was cooking some breakfast. It smelled really good.

"Good Morning, Clary! I thought I heard you wake up." He said, giving me a kiss on the lips that soon turned very passionate.

"So, how is our baby girl?"

"I think you mean our baby boy, Jace."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I mean our baby girl."

"Jace, you know it will be a boy, because according to my 'Is It a Boy or Girl?' studies show if you're a heavy meat eater, and you have lot of dairy… it will be a boy."

"I knew there was a reason why you wanted baby back rib last night, and you ate all of them."

"My dear Jace, are we slow at the game today."

"Ha ha, just wait, my dear, until I get you."

"I can't wait until then."

"I can't wait 'till you start training again."

"I can't wait until you smell the toast burning."

He quickly held his nose high, sniffed the air, and went to go check on the potato pancake.

I laughed, and said, "And, you said Isabelle can't cook!"

**Could you please review to the author note? Whether it should be boy or girl or twins? Just read number 5 on the table of content and review, it will help so much! **


	7. Poisoned Apples

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. My dad got sick like a couple a day ago, but he fine now, like nothing ever happened.**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner because I just evidently turned 13, and as a present I'm went on a long trip. I wasn't able to update for a while being on summer vacation for 2 weeks, that is not counting traveling time. Where driving from New York (where I live) to Mexico and back and we did some sightseeing.**

**But then, first we had to get my step-sister down in Florida which is like another week, although my parent say it's like 4 days travel just to get to Georgia knowing my step-sister. I did have access to a computer, but not the internet.**

**I was so not going to buy one of those cards to get the internet.**

**I wrote whenever I got the chance, and I'm just going over everything. I will try to post everything by tonight... I promise! For now another great chapter! 'It all part you get to experience the new world knows.'**

**I want to thank my Beta reader for review for all my grammar, and it is usually horrible, and coming out of my writer block, eternal-depths-of-emerald!**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

**Thanks to the people who read, and don't review! (Didn't want to leave you out :) )**

**Thank you to fan fiction for existing, or my ideas will never happen!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Cassandra Clare!**

**Wait let me make sure**

…

**Still not her!**

**Damn it!**

**I was pretty sure this time!**

**Well, I'm just going to let you read know!**

**Chapter 6 **

So, even being a shadow hunter you have to go to get an ultrasound, and make tough decisions.

Jace and I have went to see the doctors back in Manhattan, thinking it is safer to have our baby over there, then in Alcinate.

Yes, Jace and I have decided to do a gender test.

"Are you sure Jace?"

"Yes, positive, and as soon as we walk in we are going to tell the doctor."

"Fine."

I went back to reading "Parents"

'If you smoke, and drink while you are pregnant your

Baby may be born with deformities. So please consult

Your doctor if you do, otherwise…'

"Clarissa Fray." Called the receptionist who seemed to have been calling me twice already.

She took us to the very back of this long corridor, and in the last room on the left end with nothing to our right.

She said, "Wait here, your de…doctor will be with you shortly."

She walks away very quickly to whatever place she crawled from. Jace gave me a glance that I knew, he wanted me to stay.

He walked out of the room like he was a panther, and I didn't move. Jace was gone about 2 minutes at most, and I started to feel tired, then right before me I saw a demon…

I did the only thing I knew how…

I fought.

I took my seraph blade from my boots, the demon hissed at me. I went at it first, I stabbed it in its arm, it didn't even bellow in pain then it cut me on my face.

I was in this mode that nothing could bring me down, the demon (so stupid) raising it arm above its head, gave me a clear shot of his heart, and I stab it.

It yelled so loud, Jace came running in, and grabbed me as I watched it dissolve.

"Are you okay Clary? Are you hurt? Oh God, this is all I need now! Demon poisoning!"

"I'm fine Jace!" I was already drawing the healing rune, when I collapsed, and hit my head hard against the floor.

Hours later…

"Turn down the light."

"Sorry, Clarissa, I was just stitching up your cut." Said Magnus.

"How long have I've been out?"

"A day." Said Alec

"Where is Jace?"

"He went to go take a nap; he's been with you every minute of the day. He ran all the way over here."

"Hey, you're up." said Isabelle

"Wait, before I passed, Jace said something about Demon poisoning… I need to know… Is my baby alright?"

"Clarissa, you don't have a baby." said Magnus

"What do you mean?"

"You have babies."

"Clarify."

"Well, you see you had triplets."

"Go on."

"Well, the time it took for Jace to get you here, and the Rune didn't work as much as it is supposed to."

My eyes were getting watery.

"Are you saying my babies died?"

"Not exactly."

"Explain."

"You had triplets."

"Oh, for god sake, Magnus, it was so easy for you to tell Jace. I'm going to go get him, you better be finish telling Clary before Jace get here, I don't think he could handle hearing it a second time." Said Isabelle

"Magnus, do you want me to tell Clary?" Alec spoke calmly

"Yes, I don't think I could handle to speak it a second time." Magnus said sadly.

I knew what Alec was going to tell me, one of my babies are going to be born retarded, or without limb. Thinking about it, I'm still young, how am I going to live dealing with a kid with disability? I will treat just as equally, but how will it learn to fight, Jace could teach it? He taught me right?

"Clary, one of your babies got poisoned, and Magnus couldn't help it on time, so it …"

I couldn't bear it… I didn't want to believe that about one of my babies. Not just mine, Jace and mine's. He was so careful, it all my fault. I ran until I ran straight into Jace, when we saw each other he hugged me so tightly, and you could see the tear running down his eyes. His eyes were so red, and puffy.

I wanted to tell him everything would be alright, but I couldn't. I wanted to tell him I would be okay; I would live through the rest. I knew I would only be lying. I wanted to say sorry for everything I have ever done, and I would take away all the bad I've ever done.

I stood with Jace all day, crying, till one point, I couldn't cry any more.

It was the first time I have ever had a feeling this bad, and it hurt.


	8. Can't you say yes!

**Hi, Again…. Here's a filler chapter… I know, but it must be done!**

_**Chapter7: Can't you say yes!**_

_**About a week later…**_

Jace… he was so sad. I am so sad. How did this happen? Jace… he blamed himself. He said all of it was his fault, he should have been there with me, he should have run faster, he asked to take a break. He said he needs to grieve. I understood. So did I.

I've been staying with my Mom and Luke at the institute and Jace stood in Alcinate to watch over everything from over there.

I was reading 'Picture in the Darkness' the book made me cry…

The book was given to me by Luke; he said a friend recommended it. I was 5 pages from ending the book when I heard Leo.

I walked over to see she was piggy back riding on Luke and screaming "Faster" and poor Luke he was going as fast as he can.

"Leo, I think horsy is a bit tired." I said smiling.

"Clary, could you take me to school tomorrow?" she asked in her over cheerful voice.

"Luke… will it be ok?" I asked him in a query voice.

"Yeah, sure are you up to it?"

"Yea. Leo I'm going to take you to school tomorrow."

"Yeah! Clary taken me to school Daddy!"

I laughed as she tried to get back on Luke's back and he kept running away on his knees and I laughed. I chased Leo and caught up to her and picked her up and put her on my hip and I saw Luke give me his best thanks-I-thought- I- was-going-to-die looks.

I went to tuck her in. Tomorrows was the day I had to get an Ultra-Sound and actually go through with it and not get chased out of the place where mundane thought people got shot. Thank god, we found this small clinic and it turns out my mother new a girl from Alcinate and turn out she worked there.

_**Two day later…**_

"Mom, so Jace is coming, tomorrow, Magnus told me the clave told him that he had to wait at the portal waiting for him. I can't wait to tell him that we were having a boy and a girl." I said so excited.

"Honey, don't get your hopes up… Jace still blames himself. Amatis says he's a wreck and he at least is eating something and he only came out of his room this morning to Amatis that he wanted to go home." She said hoping not to get my hopes up.

"Clary… Clary where are you? I'm home. It's me Jace."

As soon as he said that I jumped up and I ran as fast as my leg and baby bump could take me and it was already huge, it's only been two month practically…

He gave me a hug when I got to him. That when I thought I was going to die…

"Clary I am so sorry. I know you say it wasn't my fault and nothing I would have done cold have prevented me from hurting the loves of my life, but I thought what if you wouldn't have lived-"

I cut him off "Look but nothing happened to me…"

"I know, but I want to make things official." He knelt on one knee and he said the words I knew I would have heard one day not so soon. "Clarissa Fray, would you marry me?"

I saw my mom sitting at the stair way with Luke and Leo. Then just in the hallway above us stood Alec, Magnus, Isabelle and Simon all waiting for an answer, I felt like it took me forever to answer. I look around for reassuring signs, I saw everybody nod their head 'yes'.

I look at Simon. Then at Jace. I knelt down beside Jace and whispered something in his ear. He simply nodded and closed the box. My mother look disappointed, but I gave her a reassuring glance as I left following Jace.

"Follow me." I told him.

He followed me into the garden at the institute.

He said "Okay where alone, what you answer… Please you don't know how many time I rehearsed that."

"Jace, it would be pretty naïve of you to think that I would say no. Off course I would say yes."

"But do you say yes."

"Jace come on."

"You know when I pictured I proposed to you I thought we would be in Alcinate and we would be by the fountain and I would have knelt on one knee and said 'Clarissa Fray would you marry me' and you would have been in my arms and say 'yes' and instead I changed my dream and did it ere instead because it would have killed me to know that I asked you to come to Alcinate just for me to ask you a question that you feel you shouldn't have answered properly and…" I kissed him.

"You talk too much… lets go to Alcinate."

As I said that I drew the portal and I said "The clave expect you back don't they."

"We should leave a note…" I said.

"No, I'll send a message later." He said.

We entered together finger intertwined and we ended up on the manor, inside the nursery exactly where I wanted to be.

"Jace, I think we should talk about one more thing before we head over to full fill your dream…"

"And what is that?"

"Well we are having twins… and they are boy and girl."

"So remember the other day we were arguing, well I guess we don't have to admit were wrong then. And we can't have one nursery for two beautiful babies' right so, would you like to help me fix up the girls nursery and since we are doing neutral colors we should do a purple…" He said.

"Your spending too much time with Magnus" I said sarcastically.

"Let's get over to go eat something then we should go for a walk."

_**Later on during the night…**_

"Yes!"

**Okay, I know I'm sort of just filling up time and space but it's for good cause. I know it sucks but if you think I should stop writing and like totally give up my story I can. I have no problem with it. I just wanted to try and see what would happen. Know I am just asking to be patient I have another chapter coming just relax. You don't have to right just to let me know you writing and you like the story write a 6. And if you think I should stop writing you literally have to say "STOP WRITING" in you review.I am taking criticism. SO please review!**


	9. NAMES!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I'm working on getting an actual book published and I have school and I'm picking a high school this year. Well regards to the story I don't like when people push people to review and I'm not one of those people, but just to let me know you are reading my story, can you give me some kind of signal because, there is no fan fiction without you. Well in the story, I'm skipping a couple of weeks due to lack of updating! I'll try to post two chapters tonight!**

Weeks later….

"Clary, listen to me, I love you and those babies, but I can't." I heard Jace tell me through the phone and the static was growing louder at the other end.

"You can't what Jace?" I said in such a whisper.

"Clary, I'm sorry please, just give me some time to think and…" the line was cut, just the same time the thunder made that sound that made Church go crazy.

I look at him and saw a tear land next to Church. My crying was just as loud as the rain outside. I was… I don't know the word.

The next thunder was so loud, it was the same time I felt the first kick. If only Jace were here, to share this moment, it only made me want to cry more.

"Church, why is my life so dramatic?"

He only whispered a soft meow. Tear left my face. I had my first real ultrasound in this small human health clinic and everything was perfect with the babies. This was probably the most in important time in my life and it will achieve close to nothingness if I didn't deliver the twins in perfection. I wanted to so badly be a perfect mother. As I was growing up I don't remember much about ever wanting to be a mom.

But, now the idea sunk in. I was going to have twins! Isabelle would be the god mother and Simon the godfather, if me and Jace ever got back together we would be the perfect little family and we would all live in our manor. Jace said he already had the other babies' room done and our room, or might I say my room was connected with babies room. Everything bad comes out with the good. I would still have my kids. I already had the perfect name picked out for my baby boy. I was going to name him after the most perfect man in the world! Jace Lightwood.

Except, my baby's name would be Jace Lightwood Junior. He would be a splitting image from me, stylish messy red hair, my blue eyes and Jace sarcasm.

It was exactly what he looked like in my dreams. Except I was scared for him, he would have too much angel blood. Ithuriel warned me, and I don't take the endangerment of my children lightly.

I would create the perfect life for my babies and… wait, but if Jace said he saw a girl, that mean I might have both. Boy and girl!

She would be the splitting image of Jace and of course my artistic skills. But she would be my daughter and he would be my son.

But what would be the perfect name for her! She can't be name after her mother! No, Clarissa, Clarisa, Clarrisa, Larissa, Larrisa, Larisa, Marissa, etc. I always like Russian names, something by the likes of Tatyana or Dimitres.

Well that would be for when I'm sure and I would go around picking name without the father of my kids!

But, could I really do this without him. He has to decide now if he wants them or not.

**A/N: Yeah, I know this is boring and I know this is short and it stinks a lot and I had writer block and I picking high schools this year and a lot of essays might I say. But I am for sure that there will be twins, now will one thing happen and let both live probably not, but I need a signal from out there, because I feel no one is reading my story and is probably because I'm a new writer to fan fiction, but I know there are people who read it, can you just say 'AWWW…' or 'WOW!' In you reviews, it motivates me to write and I don't push for them because I know people have busy lives and I should know. But, I need to know if people are reading my story. And I take critic review; if I'm wrong tell me. If my grammar sucks tell me please! Just let me know your reading, because I like writing but I need to know people really care or I could just go about writing for real time sakes. I just need to know! I am not pushing for it, but at least if you could do it anonymously, but I reply to reviews, I do, even if you say 'AWWW.' Or 'Good Chappie' because it tells me you care. I will try to post another chapter up in the next few hours I have, but if I don't it will be up on by no later than next week, I swear! Is there a particular day you guy want me to update during the week? I could do Monday, Friday, Saturday (depends), and Sunday. But I could only do one. Another question is should Jace and Clary get back together? A couple of my friends said they shouldn't, but I thought about putting a wicked twist? So should I or shouldn't I? Also, I need a name, if you have Russian names, that would be cool, but I was thinking somewhere on the base of Clarissa, but let face it Jace and Clary would not do that, so why should I? And my name is Larissa, so I thought it be really cool. And since Clary dreams of the boy I think she should be bonded to him as the girl to Jace? Do you guys even like this story? **

**Well REVIEW, PLEASE! YOU GET Jace IF YOU DO?**


	10. Making things better!

**A/N: Hi! Sorry, long time no see, I have been extremely busy, school started a weeks ago and I am like so far back on Homework that I shouldn't even bother to try to catch up, it really is not worth and hopefully this chapter get up tonight! Hope I get to give out Jace to many people! **

**Special thank to a reviewer: **sWeEt-T37

**Who reviewed! I know someone is reading! I'm not aloner!**

Chapter 10

2 week later

Jace and I had to talk. How can't we? It's been 2 week since the 'Conversation'. I love Jace, but I don't know why we just, broke. I am just as

"Clary, I just needed time to think."

"Jace, how do you think I feel about this?"

"You feel horrible, but me. It all my fault, Clary! I should have never left you there, alone. And you're Clary, off course you wouldn't have…"

"Jace, if I would have stood there like an idiot, I wouldn't be alive."

"Clary, I know I do, but we lost a baby. I love you, Clarissa."

"I love you too, Jace."

"Could we please start over?"

"Sure."

I leaned forward and I kissed him and he was begging entry, and I opened my mouth and I allowed him to lead.

Off course, we came up for air.

"All better."

"So, Jace, got the girls little name?"

"I don't know yet, I like Claire. When I see her in my dream, she reminds me of you, but so fierce in battle, might I say so, she got more of my genes. So you got our little boy's name?"

"Yes. You."

"What?"

"Jace Lightwood Junior."

"Awww, Clary that's so sweet!"

"Shut up, Jace!"

"But, Clary seriously, that name is adorable! Jace Junior. J.J."

"Yeah, J.J. I never thought of that."

"You know what Clary; I think we are going to be one hell of parents."

"So, Jace what were you doing in all that spare time, that you weren't with me?"

"I was demon hunting," His voice got lower "shopping," lower "parenting class." I could even here him, it was so low I literally had to lean in and when he sad that I laughed.

"The famous fierce Jace Lightwood took parenting classes. Oh, my god, if only Simon could here this." He had the most ridiculous face on, I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not.

We sat together, by the little lake, me on his shoulder. Right here, were our unborn children, will be born, alive and playing by this little lake.

"Jace, so, has Isabelle started planning yet?"

"She finished."

"You're joking, right."

"No, all she need is Mrs. Clarissa Frey-Lightwood, to try on the 6 wedding dresses she picked out and try the one best fits you."

"She did all that in fewer than 2 weeks, all I done was complaining about this weight, I'm putting on."

"Please, Clary you're not that pregnant yet. What only 2 months, right?"

"Yep, I am." I looked at my reflection in the lake, and I thought we already got the nursery done, pick the name out, and had wedding plans done when, things are still 7 months away.

"Jace don't you think where over doing ourselves."

"Why you ask?"

"We are not getting married, until 3 months after I give birth and the wedding plans are done. We have the babies name picked out and the nursery completed. We did all of those things in under 2 months."

"I guess in that way we are."

"Jace, do you think we would be great parents."

"No."

"Jace, that is not very supportive."

"You know why I think we wouldn't be great parents." I nodded my head "Because we will be excellent parents!"

**A/N: Hi! I know people are probably are reading my story, I just really want to know if I should continue. If you think my grammar is so bad that I should stick with reading Fan fictions tell me. I wanted to experiment with Fan fiction and write my own story. I have this other story called 'Fan Mail', if you don't want to review for this story, you could just drop by and drop a question by, Just for me to know write COD because I answer question pertaining to the actual story also.**

**And I don't push for review, but like seriously I am so backed up on homework. I am suppose to be doing a 5 page essay right know and I live in New York and the time is 10:23 over here and my bedtime is 10:00 and I haven't even started and I want to write my own story as in not on fan fiction. But, I really need to see some evidence as to people reading my story, because if I don't it will be put up for adoption and if no one takes it after 5 month I will delete it. And I don't want to do that. So don't make me. Say something. Anything. Good or Bad, silly or serious, happy or sad, anything, but something! I need to see people who are interacting with the story. Because that's the way the story rolls.**

**So if you want to see the next chapter, I need people to tell me, or no there is no story! I don't want to sound mean but I write and nobody cares. My grammar is getting better and I do, do spell check!**

**So please, pretty please with Jace on top, REVIEW!**


	11. SORRY

**To Readers:**

**Hi! I am really sorry, I cannot continue this story, I've lost the spirit I had for the story and I've had new ideas. So if anyone wants to adopt them they can, and if no one can or just don't want to, I understand, maybe I'll pick up again later.**

**Love and hope you will continue to,**

**Vasilisa Dragomir 'Larissa'**

**PS. I know it's been more than a year since I even looked at the story, and I'm sorry, I haven't truly been up to it, so I'm sorry also that it's not an update.**


End file.
